The present invention relates to a fabrication method of a stack of electronic devices. As non-restrictive examples, an electronic device can be a transistor, a memory, a micro electromechanical system (MEMS) etc. An envisaged application is 3D Very-Large-Scale Integration (VLSI) by means of the CoolCube™ technology in order to successively fabricate transistors, the top transistors being fabricated at low temperature (typically less than 500° C.).